User talk:Toughpigs
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! New Version Welcome Hi, welcome to Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (talk) 22:02, March 19, 2009 Could You Do the Same on My Other Sites Hey Danny thanks alot for changing the atomatic welcome message to my original message that I created thats great because I was wondering how to change that certain feature. I was wondering if you could do the same on my Green Arrow, The Flash and The Martian Manhunter sites. If you could that that would be awsome but if you can't thats ok could you just send me a message on my talk page with the steps. Well once again thanks alot and talk to you later. From Rod :Sure! I fixed it on the Flash, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter. If you want more information on how to customize the welcomes, you can check out the info on User:Wikia, or just ask me! -- Danny (talk) 03:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Need Help With a Problem Hey Danny its Rod I was wondering if you could help me with a problem that has been occuring for a while now and never has yet been able to be resolved. The problem is my friend Doomlurker he created these preloadable templates that both of us been using for a while to help us create pages for are Justice League Network Database Hero Sites. But recently the preloadable templates that are located in MediaWiki:Newarticletext appear in there were there suppose to be placed but when we want to create pages those helpful preloable templates don't appear and they haven't reappeared for a while. I was wondering if you could help me and figure out why they aren't reappearing and me in my friend need them back on all are sites because they are missing on my sites and my friends sites. I hope you can help solve this problem it would be a big help for me in my friend. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 :Hi, Rod -- Yeah, that's a bug that we should be fixing soon. I'm asking the person who's working on it... Hopefully I'll have a good answer for you. That got messed up because of some other changes we made to the edit page; we're working on putting it back. -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Danny thats great news I'll be sure to let my friend Doomlurker know the great news. Wow thats great you just made my day thanks. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Thank You Hey Danny I want to thank you about the preloadable templates they reappeared today on all the sites so the preloadable templates are back and normal editing work can resume again with creating new pages for the sites. Well talk to you later and thanks again. From Rod :Awesome! I'm glad it's fixed now; sorry about the inconvenience. -- Danny (talk) 04:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Site Question Hey Danny I was wondering if you could help me with a question about a certain wiki site that I've been wondering about for a long time. The question is do you know who the head admin is of the Superman Wiki site. The reason being is I've notice for a while that site is in desperate need of what I guess we can call it a Reboot kind of what I did here at my Green Lantern Site and also at my site for The Flash when I adopted both of them. The site needs to have pages cleaned up, organize, updated, templated and have category tages on the page along with getting rit of stub pages. I'm not saying I want to adopt the site right know because I'm a little busy with work with my current sites but I don't like seeing possible great sites like the Superman Wiki site get wasted away with no one incharge. Plus if I ever do adopt the site I'm interested to do alot of work with the Legion of Super-Hero Team and the entire origin and history of the team. Well I hope you can help me out with this question of who is the head admin of the Superman Wiki Site. Oh on all my site I have a staff page with key editors who do major work on my sites and if its ok with you I like to add you to the staff page as special editor like a Blue Lantern Corp member who help out the Green Lantern Corp when there in need of help. I'm not saying you have to be a everyday editor because I know your very busy with alot of different Wiki sites work but I consider you a good guy I can always ask for help. Well talk to you later and thanks again for all your help. From Rod :Hi, Rod! You're right, Superman Wiki has definitely been drifting. Scott (User:Scarecroe) is technically the admin, and I've done some work on it too, but neither of us are there full-time. The person who's done the most work on the wiki is Xaq -- he's not an admin, but he's the one who's there creating a lot of content. :I think right now it's okay if there isn't another admin there... I don't really like throwing admin status around unless somebody's really going to be there full time. But please feel free to go there and help fix the site up -- clean up pages, organize them, add categories, all that stuff. You don't need to be an admin to help out! :I appreciate your offer to put me on the staff page, but you don't need to do that... I think it's kind of a mistake to focus too much on admins / staff and stuff like that. Everybody should be encouraged to edit! -- Danny (talk) 19:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Danny thats the answer I was hoping to hear well I guess we can hold up the Superman Wiki site with you Scott and Xaq and I'll try to come there and do some work if I'm not busy on my other sites. But once again thanks for the help. From Rod :Excellent! It would be great to see you there. -- Danny (talk) 20:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC)